User talk:Lord DK
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mogul page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Da Irish Kid (Talk) 03:14, January 20, 2010 Re: thanks *Most of the content is a collective effort. I didn't really write too many articles per se, but did have a hand in help shaping them to the "final" result. Thanks for the edits and such, and have fun. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 04:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) cheers I know its too tough to manage these huge articles. No thanks needed buddy, its my duty to help improve articles so you can concentrate in others and give us more fantastic articles. :-) Re:Hello *You could do that, but how about you put it in your blog versus an article? Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 03:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Hello *Well, personally I tend to try to keep articles factual, etc. Blogs I tend to reserve for more "personal opinion" type articles. If you look on your home, you'll see a tab marked "Blog". You can write there, and it'll post. We can always move it to a proper article if need be. I'll look it over when you are done, and see if I can place it under Category:Guides if it'll fit there. :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 03:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Warning ₩indrazor 01:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :*Hello again. Thank you for the apology. We like to try to keep the language within the wiki as clean as possible, without the vulgarity. Had you logged out and made that comment as an anonymous person, you would have been blocked without regard of who's IP or 'Screen name the comment came from. Also, please remember to use the 4 tildes, or the signature icon so we know who is making comments on a persons' talk page. Thank you for your understanding. ₩indrazor 19:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::* Yes you should be able to use any picture with your signature, but just as a suggestion, make sure someone else doesn't use it in their signature. If you are looking for where to add it, go up to the top right hand corner where it says your screen name, My Home, Talk, and then the drop down box.. More. You will be able to edit your signature under the Preferences section. After you complete a message, simply type the tildes symbol or ~ , 4 times. ₩indrazor 01:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::*The Grand Finale icon doesn't look bad, but in my opinion, I wouldn't use the Health icon. ₩indrazor 08:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Looks good! ₩indrazor 10:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Tips Hiyas. I saw you've been adding new items from the Armory. May I suggest something to you? When you see the image, right click on it, and copy item location. Paste this into a new window and then save that image. Then either add or subtract Huge_ to the beginning of the image and use that image as well! ₩indrazor 03:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :*Hi, we usually use the images directly from the Zynga website. Most of the times we don't even have to resize the images. For example with the Sleek Torso Guard that you started to add. If you go into the Armory in the game, and scroll to the Sleek Torso Guard, right click on the picture. If you are using Firefox you can "Copy Image Location". Then open a new tab or internet browser window and paste that into the header. It will look like this: http://mwfb.static.zynga.com/mwfb/graphics/huge_item_sleektorsoguard_01.png , now if you remove the part that says huge_ it will be a smaller image of the same item. We use these for our regular item pages. Now on some pages such as Weapons, we resize the image to a different pixel size. When we do that, after the item name, we add |45px or whatever the size we want to change it to. 722 pixels I have found is pretty much the full width of the screen. Hopefully some of this helps. -- ₩indrazor 09:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) In it to Win it To be honest, you're a step ahead of me in the game in that aspect. I started playing MW in January of this year so I had been working on finishing up every city, as well as the events. I've started LV and have Ruby up to Chapter 3, and working on my Ruby for Chapter 4. I've won 2 world championships in the "Flyweight Tournament", but not in anything else yet. I've come close in the "Bantamweight Tournament" but still haven't beat it. So right now I'm only at 1/10 for "In it to Win it". ₩indrazor 18:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC)